Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to security platform solutions, and more specifically to detecting malware when executing in digital processing systems.
Related Art
Malicious software (commonly referred to as “malware”) are designed specifically to damage or disrupt the operation of a system, as is well known in the relevant arts. The damage can be to software and/or the data maintained by the system, and disruption could entail performance degradation and/or outright shutting down of the system. The damage or disruption is generally realized when the malware executes on the system.
It may be accordingly desirable that the malware be detected when executing in a system. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to such detection of malware.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.